Target Has Everything
by PinkMartini410
Summary: A funny story. Gabriella's really drunk and Chad drags everyone to a 24-hour Target. Story better then summary! Promise : haha


My head slumped against the car seat as Chad sped up, breaking the limit probably. Lord knows how many speeding tickets that boy hid in his glove compartment.

I rested against Troy's chest. My eyes barely keeping themselves open. It was _late_. But I didn't care. Hell, no one seemed to even notice the clock on the dashboard hit 1:23 AM.

I was drunk. Out of my mind drunk. I could barely think straight. How did I even get in the car? When did we leave the club? I couldn't remember. I had brief flashbacks of them towing me though the parking lot to get to Chad's car.

"_Why are we leaving?" I'd asked, slurring my words._

"_Because we don't want you to pass out again." Sharpay laughed. Her voice came behind me so she was trailing behind them with Taylor most likely. _

_My arm draped over Troy, my boyfriend. Who was trying his best not to smile at me, his incoherent girlfriend. He tugged me along lovingly though. Making sure I didn't trip. _

_I could hear the music from the club they were slowly departing from. It was loud but fading as they got deeper into the parking lot._

"_I love this song!" I laughed drunkenly._

"_You love every song." Chad rolled his eyes._

_He was walking in front of them. Trying to find his car in the dark lot. They'd all come with him. Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Troy and herself. All crammed into his little Audi as they drove to the club._

_Now they were trying to find the car after the clubbing was over. Which was next to impossible. Chad even stumbled a bit. He maintained his walking quite well but he was still buzzed. You could tell._

I yawned. And was slightly annoyed by how Chad kept hitting potholes. Each turn he made was a huge lunge for the car as they all bobbled around. The alcohol in my stomach churned. This was not going to be fun.

And it wasn't like I could count on lying down anytime soon. Because they weren't headed back to his house or anything. They were going to Target. Yes, _Target_.

Because Chad just _had _to exchange his video game at this very moment. With his friends all drunk in the backseat.

Classic Chad.

The drive was going to be longer than normal since the regular Target closed at nine. They headed for the Twenty-Four hour one. Which seemed to be miles and miles away.

I absently felt troy stroking my head. Trying to calm me down and keep me quiet. Even though every time someone talked it sounded like they were screaming. Everything was just so loud. The engine of the car sounded like a chainsaw being ripped to life.

I covered my ears.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked. Looking at me questionably.

"Chad turn off the chainsaw! God damn that's fucking loud!" I said. Cringing into troy who I felt laughing silently. Why was he laughing?

Sharpay giggled and texted away on her phone, giving Taylor a smirk. She sat next to Troy and me in the back. Taylor was in the passenger side. Leaning over the seat to talk to Sharpay.

"It's called the _engine, _Gabs. And I can't turn it off on a freeway or we'll all be dead." Chad said, he sounded put out. But there was humor in his voice.

I pulled my hands away from my ears.

"Okay just stop screaming at me. God." I moaned.

Troy pulled me closer and I felt his chest quiver with more laughter. I sat on his lap since there were only two seats in the back. His seat belt wasn't on, which I hadn't noticed before. I clung to him tighter. And rested my head down again. I was tired but for some reason every thing seemed funny.

"Remind me why we have to go to an icky Target at one in the morning?" Sharpay asked. She flipped her hair and tucked her phone away in her jeans.

I could see Chad roll his eyes in the rearview mirror. I laughed.

"Because Sharpay," he said her name like an expletive. "We're going to an _icky _Target so I can exchange this game for a better one."

She snorted and crossed her arms.

"Really Chad? Really? You're taking us all to target for a freaking video game?" she said with sarcasm.

"Yeah. Matter of fact I am. Because this game is shit." He held it up. I could barely read the title of it.

Madden something? Some football game. Ugh whatever.

Chad set the game down on the console and remained driving. I suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Taylor said, turning around to face me. I laughed again.

"Your wearing black." I cracked up for some reason. Must be the alcohol.

"Good job Gabby! You know your colors!" Sharpay joked and then looked at me like I was crazy.

"Umm, yes. I am wearing black." Taylor said confused. Ignoring Sharpay's ignorance.

"Well are you going to a funeral?" I laughed again. This time harder as they all looked at me weird.

"No. We're not. We're going to fucking _Target_!" Sharpay said. Glaring at Chad.

"Same thing." I muttered and snuggled into troy.

"What?" Taylor said. Confused about my blabbering.

"Yeah they hold funerals at Target now, Tay. Didn't you hear?" Sharpay laughed and pulled her phone out again as it buzzed.

I felt Troy tighten his arms around me. He was so warm. It felt amazing.

"Are you okay?" he whispered to me. I looked up at him and touched his nose.

"Hi." I said with a giggle. He grinned at me.

"Hello there." He said back. Then he asked again. "Gabriella, are you okay? Do you feel sick?"

"Yes I feel sick" I said in a _duh _tone.

"Blame it on the A-A-A-Alcohol!" Sharpay sang and laughed. Taylor smirked and giggled.

They were really getting on my nerves now. I realized I was also wearing black. I had on tight dark jeans and a small black tank top, with some random heels I'd thrown on. I wanted to take them off. My feet suddenly really hurt.

Chad hit another pothole. We all were thrown around inside the car.

"Chad what the fuck?! I said turn off that damn chainsaw!" I yelled at him. Kicking his seat with my leg.

Everyone laughed and Troy kissed my head. What the hell was so funny?

"Gabby, I can't turn it off okay? We're almost there just tune it out." Chad said calmly.

"Okay, Boss." I said. Which received more giggles from the girls.

I felt the car come to a stop. We must have parked. And then the chainsaw came to a halt too and finally shut off. Finally, I thought.

Chad grabbed the game and his keys, and then hopped out of the car. Closing the doors behind us so did everyone else. Troy opened his door last, then scooped me up in his arms, carefully closed the door as Chad locked it. Then carried me towards the entrance.

"I wanna walk!" I said stubbornly, sounding like a small child.

"Your heels are like ten inches high, your gonna break an ankle." He said with a laugh and kept carrying me.

"No!" I said squirming in his grasp. "I wanna walk!" he set me down finally and tried to steady me. I took two steps and then tripped, he caught me in time. Then steadied me again. When I tripped the second time, which made everyone laugh yet again, he draped my arm over his shoulders and walked with me the rest of the way.

"Come gabs. It'll be like ten minutes okay?" Chad said to me. He walked in front of everyone with the game in his hand.

Sharpay snorted at him again.

"Yeah right, game boy. Were probably gonna be stuck in there with losers the whole night because you can't decide on a fucking _game_!" she trilled and gritted her teeth. She walked forward with determination. I could tell she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

We passed the last car and came to the entrance. Troy made sure I stepped over the curb correctly and caught me when I slipped again.

Then Chad walked up to the automatic doors that slid open. And we entered the god forsaken Target.

**Like it? I haven't done a comedy in a while and when Gabriella's drunk it's always funny haha ;) Chap 2 coming soon! **

**I got this Idea at an actual Target the other day. I was just walking around and stuff and it came to me that it'd be really funny for a story. Hope you liked this chapter! Chapter two will be out soon! **


End file.
